


Falling

by Rouletheworld



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Facebook, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Mobile post, References to Oscar Wilde, Short One Shot, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouletheworld/pseuds/Rouletheworld
Summary: Based on a pic by @hakomiso on Twitter and a request for a fic on Facebook. I hope this does justice to what you wanted. https://www.facebook.com/363004601028561/posts/384023555593332/?sfnsn=mo





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie/gifts).
  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [FALLING (RƠI)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382349) by [Its_all_about_your_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs)

Only God could judge him.

Not the mob stretched out before him. Not the swelling ranks of ignorant, close-minded fools who thought they knew Her wishes, Her commands.  
They, much like himself, had fallen from Her Grace yet he wouldn't be punished by them. 

Only Her.  
But only if he went Home.  
And for that he'd have to discorporate. 

But he knew it wouldn't happen. He had Faith.  
Faith that Crowley would find him. Faith that Crowley would save him. Faith that Crowley would set things right. 

The hangman shifted behind him and everything went black as a rough sack was pulled over his head, then the noose, knot placed just so to snap his neck.  
Still, he smiled. Crowley would arrive, as he always did, fashionably late with a wicked comment on his lips. Aziraphale shivered, hoping his love was especially clever with his words today. It always made him smile. 

A creaking on the boards beneath him broke his reverie and he knew the proverbial end was close at hand. 

Hurry, Crowley. Please. 

"Ezra Fell. You have been found guilty of possessing and distributing obscene literature for the third time and have been sentenced to death by hanging. May God have mercy on your tainted soul."

One heavy step across the boards echoes in his ears.  
Then two, three. 

And he's falling once more, fast as a shooting star, plummeting to Earth but somehow everything stops and he doesn't crash like last time though he's braced himself for it. 

This time he's cradled in warmth and so much love. 

Crowley.

He laughs, snuggling closer, the void where his soul should be blazing with emotion. 

"Can't stop falling, can you Angel?" 

"For you? Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while. Hope you enjoy this as I transition back into writing mode. This was written on my cell at work so please forgive the tags for now and any errors.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated. I will consume them like crepes.


End file.
